Just One Sweet Night
by Nienna100
Summary: Alone in forest, Glorfindel and Haldir wish to love each other, but Erestor watches on in jealousy of the Balrog Slayer. Haldir offers Erestor the chance of an unrequited desire, and allows him to join in. Threesome elf slash ensues. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Yeah, that's right, more smut from my imagination from exam season.**

"How much longer must we trail down this weary path?" sighed Erestor, his words belying his actions as he was sat upon a fallen log."

Glorfindel looked up from the flickering flames of the fire whose heat kept him at least contented. "But four days more, my scholarly friend. Do not fear; you much wait through only four more days of a warrior's company."

Immediately, Erestor protested, "Nay Glorfindel, this is not the reason wherefore I ask, merely that I tire of the journeying. I would have my task complete and to return to my Lord, with all haste." His slate-grey eyes were wide with earnestness, and the need for Glorfindel not to misunderstand him, for the exclusive company of the Balrog Slayer was Erestor's condition, which had to be granted before he had consented to leave his valley home.

"Peace mellon nin," Glorfindel was quick to assure, "I too would trick the flow of time, that days be longer, night be held at bay and the strengths of beasts to endure, that I might be in Lórien, for there my heart awaits me." A shadow crossed Erestor's face, and at first Glorfindel wished that it might be from the games the flames played with themselves, though he knew it was not. It was pain which darkened the advisor's elegant features, which at any other time were coolly schooled to such calm as to be statuesque. Yet Glorfindel did not and would not speak of it, for that was not his way. He acknowledged internally how highly in his esteem, Erestor appeared to hold him, but he had to confess himself rude in his speech. However elegant the people might profess his swordwork, his tongue did not match the same description. It was at times as brutal as the blows he wrought, as untamed as the beasts he slew. To speak of that emotion which flowed from Erestor to himself, but not the reverse, would be to harm Erestor beyond any bloody hurt. Not wishing that fate upon the elf of fewer years than himself, Glorfindel rapidly strove to distract him. "You must surely be dreading our return to Imladris, and the mischief my Lord Elrond may have wrought in your absence."

The darkness on Erestor's face lifting only to be replaced by a fearsome scowl. "He is a great Lord, who has kept our lands strong despite the trials we face, yet his thoughts nor his written words are not as ordered as is demanded." In slight amusement, Erestor shook his head: Elrond possessed great oratory skills because he could speak at a pace which nearer matched the tumbling rapids of his thoughts. When he took a quill in hand, however, his sentences would begin with one relevance and end with another. His script was near illegible, and his memory at times would fool him, assuring him that the names and locations he wrote were correct when they were otherwise. There were too many thoughts in his mind and Erestor took great pleasure n ordering them for others were not used to the Elven Lord. The thought of what a month of his absence may have produced was near to terrifying.

"There are others who will strive to correct my Lord's wrongs. Lindir has pledged not to rest these few sennights of our absence in order to remain atop of my Lord's thoughts." Glorfindel offered an easy smile perchance it might ease Erestor's dread-filled thoughts. It worked, for the tension in the young elf's shoulders eased slightly, and his frown of concern dissolved.

The Balrog Slayer could not feel that the pace of Erestor's thudding heart doubled, or that it became more difficult to inhale the cool forest air, just because he had quirked his lips into a smile for him. Erestor wished that he could lock that smile away in his heart, only to pull it out again in times when the absences from Glorfindel and the jealousy of his lover overwhelmed him, that it might soothe him anew. Erestor took a moment to still himself and in doing so, gazed up at the sky. It was a cool autumn night; Anar had been surrendering its hold on the sky earlier and earlier as the days passed. The dark expanse was littered with pinpricks of light, and Isil rose high above the tops of the dark trees, shining light on the couple. "It is a splendid night," he commented.

For a long moment, Glorfindel did not respond, and Erestor presumed him caught up in a similar contemplation of the firmament. However, the Balrog Slayer soon spoke, and his tone was urgent. "Erestor, weapons. There is someone here."

Erestor did not doubt Glorfindel's highly tuned senses for a moment, and his hands flew into a flurry attempting to pull the sword from its sheath which had been a bulky, unfamiliar weight at his side for the past week and a half. In an instant, Glorfindel was at his side, curling his broad hand around the younger elf's wrist in a circle of warmth, and then wrenching him to his feet in one sharp tug. The sword came free, and Erestor tried his utmost to mask the tremors in the hand which held it. Though one of Elrond's most trusted advisors, he was no warrior. When he had to partake in battles, his favoured weapon was the longbow, which kept him from the front lines. His part was in the organisation, numbers and supplies, though he had slain a few dark creatures in his time. Always from a distance, overseeing everything, which made him an excellent advisor.

Glorfindel's whisper was a brush of warm air against his ear. "Breathe deep. Steady your blade." Erestor remembered the many bruises it had taken for those lessons to be enforced. He obeyed his tutor, editing his stance, adjusting the position of his hands, but however hard he tried, he could not become a master of weapons as Glorfindel did. When Glorfindel's large hands took up a sword, it was as if it weighed nothing at all, and was merely an extension of his limbs. For Erestor, it was beautiful to watch but both impossible and humiliating to attempt to emulate.

"Meleth, are you too suspicious to differentiate friends' footsteps from foes'?"

Out of the darkness, a slender shape emerged, and it took Erestor a moment to release his tension and identify the stranger. Glorfindel had no such hesitance, and threw himself forwards with a cry of "Haldir!"

In an instant, and a flash of silver, Glorfindel's sword had returned to its protective home, and his arms were free to wrap tight around Haldir. One of his hands found the back of the Silvan's head, and pulled him into the fiercest of kisses. Long moments they spent, locked in the heated embrace of two passionate lovers who had been parted by duty overlong. Glorfindel barely found time to breathe as their lips locked again and again, but when he did it was to draw in the sweet scent of his lover. He only broke away to bury his face in the creamy silken locks which lay spread across Haldir's shoulders, at the very crook of his neck.

Well used to his partner's ways, Haldir held Glorfindel tight, glad once more to have him in his arms, his muscular front pressed close up against him. "I thought I might surprise you. I heard of your coming, and knew that you would not remain long."

Calming his shuddering breath, Glorfindel raised his head and his hand with it, lifting from the small of the Marchwarden's back to cup his chin. "Tell me you are not a dream?" Glorfindel's voice cracked with pleading.

"Did not my kiss prove as much?" asked Haldir, chuckling slightly. His aim had been achieved, and more; his lover was not just astonished but so far as to be disbelieving of his presence.

"Many a night such as this have I dreamt of your kisses," explained Glorfindel.

"Then perhaps I must prove it once more." This time, Haldir's hand snaked around Glorfindel's neck, and he reached up to the taller elf's lips. His other hand twining tight with the Balrog Slayer's, their kiss held a different flavour, full of sweetness and meaning, and the remembrance of that emotion named 'love'. It was very little more than the brush of lip against lip, but it was enough. Haldir drew away only a little distance and murmured, "I have missed you."

Glorfindel had not the words to reply, but raised their joined hands to his lips and planted a light kiss on Haldir's knuckles. "A year is too long."

"A day is too long," Haldir replied, "Ask my fellow wardens if you will. I am much changed when you are gone."

Fearing he was forgotten, Erestor took this chance to remind the lovers of his presence lest they get carried away. "A conversation cannot go by before Glorfindel will reverently mention your name," Erestor offered.

"Erestor!" Releasing his lover, Haldir broke away to clasp Erestor by the arm. "Forgive me; when my beloved is here I do take leave of each of the lessons my patient parents taught me."

"There is nothing to forgive." It was not just for the sake of courtesy that Erestor stated as much. He truly wished to despise the elf who took Glorfindel from him, but the Balrog Slayer had never been his, and Erestor had counted Haldir as a friend before the Marchwarden counted Glorfindel as his paramour. "I did not execute my part in welcoming you here." He released Haldir's arm. "It will be pleasant to have to have another companion on this road."

Glorfindel laughed, and came behind Haldir, pulling him back against his front with an arm around his waist. "I am not company enough it seems."

Erestor watched with jealous eyes as Haldir crossed his arms and his hands took hold of the muscular forearm which held him, securing them in place. "Nay, I fear it is I that am not enough for you." The truth of that hurt Erestor, and he hurriedly continued, "I cannot keep pace with your conversation on battles, and my topics are not of as much interest to you as I would have them be."

Glorfindel was shaking his head. "Erestor, mellon nin, I have enjoyed this journey immeasurably and my jollity was not merely because I would find my beloved at the end of it. You are a good friend, and the conversation we have shared has been wonderful. I could not have asked for a better companion, though." His voice became low and earnest. "We perhaps are not perfectly well matched. Only one is perfect for another, and Haldir is mine."

"I know that," Erestor muttered. He did not need Glorfindel's assertions that he and Haldir were matched; the actions he had seen unfold for a century showed him enough.

"You will find yours soon enough," Haldir assured, supporting his golden-haired lover. "Time passes quick enough."

000

There was only so much time that Erestor could spend busying himself around the camp, making tea, resorting through the packs and generally avoiding the gazes of the partners, but he could not hide from them forever.

The couple were entwined with each other, stretched out on the floor, touching and teasing each other with gentle fingers, in a constant show of mutual affection, and need for contact. It had been too long a separation; each day of absence brought heartache and only when their spirits would accept that they were returned to each other would that pain be balmed.

The sight of Glorfindel each time he returned from his ventures, whether they be scouting trips or crusades, had that effect upon Erestor. He understood. But it did not prevent an ugly monster rearing its head within his stomach, each time the couple kissed languorously or groaned in soft appreciation of each other's very existence, never mind the caress which seemed to have wrought it. Each aroused moan which reached Erestor's hearing that came from Glorfindel added to Erestor's torture. The days which had passed on horseback, in isolation from the rest of the world, had been a bittersweet torment. Every day that passed deepened the pain Erestor felt, amplified it, yet it was so excruciatingly beautiful that he would not swap the agony or the adoration. Or perhaps he could not.

Innumerable times, Elrond has told him not to cause further hurt to himself, to release Glorfindel from his affections. But he could not give up the pleasure he felt in the Balrog Slayer's presence. He had no one else to turn his affections to, for when Glorfindel was near, he saw no one else.

The emotion was not, however, his primary concern at that moment; rather the uncomfortable tightness in the restraints of his leggings caused by the sounds issuing from the elf he adored.

Though the couple restrained themselves and remained respectably chaste in Erestor's presence, the advisor knew that it could not last long. Glorfindel was golden flame, and cold biting steel; Haldir was rapid, sheer flint and elegant tension. Finally reunited, abstinence could not remain for any significant length of time. Neither of them would have it so, and Erestor would not permit it to be so.

"I may go for a walk, and perhaps check on the horses," Erestor finally offered.

"Very well," conceded Glorfindel. His amber eyes did not even flicker, remained absolutely focused on Haldir.

Beneath him, Haldir frowned disapprovingly, and the Marchwarden turned to Erestor. "Do not permit us to distract you. You may stay with us if you wish."

"Haldir," Glorfindel tersely muttered, "Erestor is offering us some solitude. I am sure that we might enjoy the solitude, or at least find a way to."

"I know his thoughts, but they are overly generous and I know the offer must cost him." Haldir say up, away from his partner's leaning form and beckoned to Erestor. "I know the size of the prize you lost Erestor –" Glorfindel failed to keep lascivious pride from his face. "-And I would thank you for your grace, and offer you what you desire, for a night."

Erestor blinked in surprise but it was Glorfindel who blurted out, "Do you understand what it is you offer him? Without consultation of he whom you would offer up."

Haldir merely raised his eyebrow at his lover, "Do you suggest that you would not help ease the suffering of a friend if you could? For one night, give yourself to two who desire you, and make an elf smile?"

"I do not need your pity," Erestor snapped out.

"I fear you have it the same, mellon nin," Haldir said, offering a hesitant smile, "We may twist the shapes of plants as we choose, ride horses where we wish, and even master the flow of mischievous water yet love, emotion, we can not control."

"But what if it were to aggravate desire?" Erestor was more nervous now. "The act of coupling is intense and brings two closer."

Haldir shrugged. "You must judge that; I can not do so in your stead. But I would ease your pain for a night if I could." His slate Bring you release."

Sucking a deep breath into his lungs, overwhelmed at the enormity of what he was being offered, Erestor replied, "I must beg a moment for consideration. Please excuse me."

Full of sorrow, Haldir watched him leave, and his partner commented, "You have now scared him away. Where he followed me like a stray who I did my best for him by offering comfort, he flees like a spooked doe."

"Give him his due, Glorfindel," Haldir snapped. "If he is any creature, he is a stag, cautious with the passage of time and experience. I do not want him to suffer and I do not want you, my partner, my love, the only person I have ever considered bethrothment to, drawn away by sympathies towards an elf you have no love for other than is acceptable."

Glorfindel appeared outraged, anger flashing in his golden eyes. "Do you accuse me of considering making you a cuckold?"

Haldir was fast to protest, "Nay, Glorfindel, I know you to be honest, and that you would not stray. Not even when separation leads to such loneliness you would give the world for the companionship. But something must break Erestor's cycle of love in despair. And if not, we gift him with a night of pleasure. For your friend, Glorfindel."

000

Erestor did not stay far from their temporary camp; in strangle, wild lands, any manner of hungry creature might wander in the darkness. Not for the first time on this trip, but with the most intensity he wished he could be returned to his study at home, having never accepted the boon of the mission. He was no delivery boy; there were others who would send such a letter as was tucked securely in its leather bindings in Erestor's pack. However, Lord Elrond had decided that he desired Erestor to have a change from the norm of Imladris life.

He fought to restrain a snort of incredulity; this was more outlandish than Elrond had desired, surely. His back found a tree, and he sunk down against the coarse bark, buried down to hide in the dirt and the litter, as if that might lead to escape from his situation. From across the distance he had put between them, Erestor's sharp elven ears could still hear the litany of sounds from the enamoured elves. Aroused moans and exclamations full of an ecstasy Erestor sometimes thought he was not to be permitted to over experience despite his hypothetically endless lifespan, filtered through. Almost of its own volition, Erestor's hand slipped down and he palmed himself in the darkness to the sound of the arousal of the elf he adored. Even at the first touch, he groaned in pleasure at the contact on his hyper-sensitized flesh, and he was soon panting, fumbling at the laces for freedom from the tight confines.

It took much restraint to prevent himself from spilling his seed there, but even the tree he had adopted as his support whispered of the passion of the coupling elves in the clearing. He did not want to find completion in loneliness for once, with only the thoughts of his golden elf, his honeyed fantasy. He wanted Glorfindel. And Glorfindel had been offered.

His return was swift, and he found Haldir beneath Glorfindel's lean, gloriously naked form, stretched out above him, but his golden haired head was buried in the crook of Haldir's neck. Whatever he was doing made Haldir writhe, his fingernails dig into his lover's shoulders, as his head jerked backwards.

Almost in retaliation, Haldir's hand moved blindly upwards, seeking out, stroking his way across Glorfindel's broad, smooth chest, until he encountered what he sought. Then he twisted, his arm jerking in one movement. Glorfindel cried out, his back arching, and the noise shot directly to Erestor's groin.

The couple bucked and rutted against each other, yet managed to be breathtakingly beautiful, fluid like water over sand, with gasping moans, heavy with lust, until Haldir broke away with a soft laugh. His hands found Glorfindel's cheeks and cupped them. "Erestor waits for you my love."

Glorfindel rolled away from his lover, and smiled openly at the argent-haired elf, beckoning to him. Erestor obeyed, kneeling at the side of the couple, but he did not know what to do.

Well aware of this, Haldir ordered, "Glorfindel, kiss him."

The Balrog Slayer obeyed, leaning forwards to seal his lips over his friends, tentatively at first, but gentle presses but when Erestor leant upwards for more, cupping Glorfindel's neck, the older elf extracted a shade a heat. It was not, however, until the tip of Glorfindel's tongue teased Erestor's nether lip, but the Advisor broke away with a squeak.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel cautiously questioned, reaching out for him. "What is it? If I was overzealous, please forgive me."

"No! Tis not that. Tis my fault and my fault alone. I... I have not been touched by another ellon before now."

Easily, Glorfindel laughed, revealing white teeth. Haldir glared at him, fearful that Erestor would interpret what was intended to be relief as mockery. He leant forwards and assured Erestor, "We will be careful. You will be prepared. You will enjoy this."

Without prompting, Glorfindel leant forwards and drew Haldir into a gentle kiss, lasting many sweet minutes, before Erestor sought to deepen it, tracing his tongue along the older elf's sensitive lip. Haldir merely watched the proceedings, stretching out languorously on the grass, deliberately ignoring his neglected hardness, determined to see the event through.

Glorfindel's hands guided Erestor to the ground, so that they lay together, chest to chest, kissing still, but the Balrog Slayer's hand snuck down to Erestor's leggings. Chuckling into the kiss, at the way the ties were already undone, he pulled them down, and Erestor helped to kick them and his shoes away. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt away, and when his lips returned, he found that he could mould completely against Glorfindel's warm weight, could feel the firmness of every carefully sculpted muscle, and in particular the heat in the older elf's groin. For the first time, a flicker of fear ran through him; that was going to go inside him. But it was so big!

Gentle fingers brushed against his entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle, and making Erestor shiver. When one of Glorfindel's fingers pushed inside, he whimpered in need.

"Patience, Erestor," Glorfindel pleaded for it, taking ultimate care to stretch him and prepare him for the breaching which was to occur.

Eventually, after much stretching, and many eager mewls of restless impatience from Erestor which both Haldir and Glorfindel calmly smothered. They were both achingly hard, but resisting, and Erestor was forced to as well. Soon enough, Glorfindel was satisfied, and ordered, "Roll over. On your hands and knees."

Erestor was obeying, but Haldir turned a scorching irritated glare on his lover. "Glorfindel, no. Be nice."

The golden haired Balrog Slayer tutted; he had not even realised that he would be pushing his friend away if he forced him into such a position, even though it was his favourite when he dominated Haldir. In an embarrassed mumble, he instead instructed, "I apologise Erestor." He shuffled forwards, his knees on the rough, cool ground. "Lie on your back. Put your legs up on my shoulders." Erestor obeyed him without a single word, grey eyes open wide, portraying his absolute innocence.

Slowly, his hands stroking the younger elf's smooth skin at his shoulders, Glorfindel breached his friend, pushing in. Pain crossed Erestor's face, and he struggled to smooth the tension away, as Glorfindel continued to smoothly enter, but he was not a third of the way sheathed the younger elf's hands fisted into the grass and he cried out.

Seeing the advisor's pain and fear, Haldir sat up and hurried forwards to his side. "Sweet one, come here. Look at me." He pressed a gentle kiss to his swiftly yielding lips, and assured him, "It will get easier. Glorfindel is larger than most elves, and brusquer."

"I am doing my best," snapped Glorfindel, his words heavy with lust and pleasure. His body was crying out for him to just slam forwards, sheath himself completely in the impossibly tight velvety heat. Each of his muscles trembled with the self control he exercised.

"I know, my dearest one," Haldir assured him, eyes flicking away from Erestor only for a moment, before returning with the promise, "This is not meant to cause you pain. The pleasure will come, I swear to you."

"It is... like hot glass in ice water," hissed Erestor, waves of pain rising from molten heat being inexorably submerged within him.

Uneasy, Glorfindel offered, "I can stop. Do not fear to ask that of me."

"No!" exclaimed Erestor. They had come this far...

With a small smile, Haldir professed, "This advisor to the Lord of Imladris has somewhat more metal than you would credit him with. Do not doubt him." Haldir was leaning in to draw Erestor into a kiss to distract him from his discomfort when a cry from the younger elf rent the air, and he arched up. Haldir had to chuckle; his lover as he always did had found that sweet spot within the other male, which could bring ecstasy. With pleasure racing through his system, Erestor had pushed down, so that Glorfindel seared him entirely.

Both Imladrin residents froze, sensation threatening to overwhelm them in a moment of exquisite bliss. It took a while for the tension to recede, Glorfindel at the heat around him and Erestor at the heat within him. Haldir stroked Erestor's trembling flank in comfort, but watched the waves of pleasure crossing his love's face. The Balrog Slayer began smoothly to rock his hips, gently at first, but Erestor revealed himself equally wanton, expressing needy moans with each thrust.

Ragged breathing pervading the air, Haldir could not remain in isolation long. His member was angry red and throbbing with unsatiated desire. He abandoned Erestor to slip behind his paramour. Gently he smoothed away Glorfindel's curls from his ear, and trailed his tongue along the curved shell of his ear.

Hot breath caressed Glorfindel's ear as the Marchwarden whispered, "Have you missed me?"

"Take me, meleth nin," Glorfindel demanded in a hoarse growl. It had been too long. He was close but did not want to find completion without the elf he loved, whatever flights of fancy he demanded.

"Kiss me," Haldir ordered, and the golden warrior turned his head to meet his partner's lips. One of Glorfindel's hands found Haldir's, and linked with it tightly before, in one small movement, Erestor pierced his lover.

A triple keen tore through the usually peaceful night, as the movement rippled through the triplet. Haldir did not give his lover a moment to accommodate him, aware of the Balrog Slayer's slight fascination with the gossamer thin line between pain and pleasure, and rode him as hard as he dared with Erestor also at the receiving end .

In the little coherency which remained to him, Erestor realised that despite the intimacy, he was still an outsider. Glorfindel and Haldir thrust together, completely in unison, in rhythm they had no doubt long established. Even as he watched, Glorfindel's lust-darkened eyes fluttered closed in rapture and he turned away from Erestor to press his cheek against Haldir's forehead. They were so close they were like one being, each heavy breath inhaling the other's scent, their essence. Erestor's pleasure was just a consequence.

But then he could not think anymore. That little gland within him was being struck repeatedly, he was writhing in near exquisite pleasure and a tightness was building within the heat pooled in his groin. Glorfindel's hand reached down and grasped him, and that simple touch was all it took for everything to unravel.

The doubly pleasured Glorfindel could barely breathe, and his toes had curled painfully, so that his release was akin to relief, buried deep within Erestor, where spasming muscles milked him for every last drop of pleasure. He knew that his completion had the same effect on Haldir; the Marchwarden was rapidly hissing his name again and again, as if in prayer or solicitation, as the world dissolved around them.

000

Collapsed in a heap, the three elves fought to calm their breathing rates: Haldir was the first to withdraw and roll away with a sigh of "Ai, Elbereth."

"Indeed," agreed Glorfindel. He rolled to the side of Erestor, and lay the back of his palm against the younger elf's flushed, heated cheek. Stroking gently, he murmured, "I wish that I could have deserved to be the first ellon to breach you."

A gently massaging hand squeezed Glorfindel's shoulder, and as Erestor watched, a smile spread over the golden elf's cheeks, and his joy in Haldir's company was visible. He stretched up, and the Marchwarden rolled onto his chest, snuggling in to share the warmth of each other. With sweat on their skin, they knew how rapidly they would cool down.

Erestor watched them for a moment, until he realised that he was not to be included in the embrace. Then he stood; there was a stream nearby, and he was aching and covered with that which he found repulsive. He wanted to be clean.

He did not think that Glorfindel and Haldir even noticed him disappear.

000

Rather than submerge himself in the freezing cold water, rather, he sluiced himself down, until he was satisfied but shivering. He had not expected that it would have been so. When he had imagined himself with Glorfindel, it had been more loving... the passion was as emotional as anything... And yes there had been emotion, but only between Haldir and Glorfindel, continually absorbed and entwined with another.

Perhaps it had given him the break from Glorfindel that he needed. He knew now that Glorfindel would never be his. The Balrog Slayer was Haldir's. There was a bond there he did not think that he could break. Or perhaps want to.

Maybe it was better.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, brushing them away with an angry hand, he forced himself to return to the camp. He was freezing, but Haldir and Glorfindel did not have that problem: they had snagged a blanket from the packs and wrapped it around themselves. Erestor did the same, huddling up underneath a blanket. No warm, strong arms for his soft comfort.

"I am going to sleep," he announced to the world in general.

Glorfindel and Haldir barely looked up. They were locked in a sweet, tight embrace, sharing gently kisses, tender touches and tentative nuzzles, exploring each other slowly, as if they had forgotten each other in their time of separation.

Erestor decided to leave them wrapped around each other and walked away, trying to ignore the pleasured, aroused moans, as he attempted to find solace in elvish sleep.

**A/N: What just came out of my newly purchased Tolkien pen? I ship Erestor/Glorfindel! But I just enjoyed writing Haldir for a change, as he's dead in my AU, and he's kinda fun. Did you like it?**


End file.
